Bianca (Dragon Quest V)
Bianca Whitaker is the character of Dragon Quest V. Appearance As a child, Bianca was short, had long pigtails and wore a green cape with a long orange dress and wore jewelery like earrings and bracelets. As an adult, she wears an orange cloak with a green dress, she keeps her hair tied to a braid which hangs on the right side of her head. She is often sought after for her beauty as well, which is commented by both the men in Stockenbarrel and Mostroferrato. Personality Bianca is a very outspoken, adventurous and even a bit of a romantic. She greatly enjoys being outdoors and traveling in search of adventures, she is also a bit tomb boyish and describes herself as "being a bit rough around the edges". During the 10 years the Hero is taken away into slavery, Bianca and her family went tough hard times and she was then forced to take care of her father, but she kept the dream that someday she'd go on an adventure again. This time serves to harden Bianca a bit as she seems to miss her mother dearly, but non the less works hard everyday, returning home only at night, so that she can provide for her father. This goes to show that despite being a dreamer, Bianca is also very reliable and responsible, which is commented by the people in the village of Stockenbarrel. As a wife, Bianca keeps much of her personality and remains supportive to the Hero's wishes of continuing his quest. She is overjoyed that she get's to travel with the Hero once again and confesses to have always loved him. Married life however does little to stop her adventurous side (if not just bring it out more as now she is reunited with someone she cares and can share adventures with him). She is also very playful and cheerful, sometimes even getting in small competitions with the Hero. She still shows the Hero a lot of affection, often proclaiming that she will never leave his side. As a mother, she is very close to her children as well as loving towards them. While worrying for her children, she still does enjoy the idea that they can all travel together as a family and embraces it fully, if not only for the fact that that way, she can make sure no one harms them. About Two older, blue eyes of the girl in blonde childhood friend of Lucas. Hairstyle childhood knitting left and right three, youth becomes a braid on the right shoulder. Engaged in the inn of Roundbeck have been the daughter of Dankan couple, but is not she also told not biological child. Therefore, if he know the descendants of the brave, "Our parents do not death feeling sky people ..." and wonder want. In Sakuchu Meet Abel it was still 6 years old by the time of the 8-year-old, but there is a relationship of the whole family from before its setting. Things Pankraz is called "Pankraz uncle", and seems to harbor longing. Tomboy I work hard trying to blow sister for Abel in. Is basically a friendly and strong heart friendly personality sense of justice, it does not change even after the growth. To help childhood, Saber had been bullied, and the monster extermination of Abel and Uptaten Towers. Then they promised to meet again and Abel we break up, but the long years it took to the reunion. When recalls the ghost extermination in his youth, and said to be "really dark place also haunted also a weak, it seemed to cry in fear." In addition, talks are also "was very happy to me to protect to than I am small" in Abel, adventure and suggests how the remaining in the scared but was very heart. Childhood, or are blind the skirt in two children who had bullied the Saber (from her monologue after it helped Saber), youth, and touched the ass to man to look for water in the ring at the waterfall cave, sexual harassment victims often. In parting with Abel after three years (bought was the couple says purchase seven years ago) and sell the inn for the father of medical treatment, and then proceeds to the mountains of the village in the family. But then lose in the immediate raising of the mother sick and did not get to face the loneliness in front of his father. Such as the father go out to the mountains around the village for a living instead because of poor health, it is also an active state after the growth. In that case, talk also listen to praise mountain by injuries from warrior that has been allowance to Bianca as a "courageous woman". And it becomes more of a beautiful woman is rumored to be "mighty of beauty", to be reunited with Abel. He from the mother and brave, to listen to talk of marriage, accompany to look ring to become a force of Abel. In stomach like a firm's sister, occasionally, and to look into the innocent vestiges of girlhood. and such confusion in the grown Abel, to show the feelings of the year accordingly. Words clogging after ring discovery, accompany me a ring to Rodrigo House in complex thought, together with the results Nera Briscoletti the bride candidate. The confusion at the sudden story, showing the mixed feelings in marriage proposal eve of conversation, is to be to draw only wishes his happiness. But when they are escorted to the church chosen bride, him to confess and "loved much". Marriage after it becomes an equal couple bandy that you want to say it does not refrain, but there is also the scene of a sister pretend gesture that is reminiscent of an early age because it is sister wife. Also, it becomes larger dialogue about the children from the mother's point of view. (She speaks after the story is the person) scene coming into the conversation of the other person is also features many (to scold his son, and such appease the daughter). It is also often smiling gently as "Planning is". There is concern of a place in minute money that has been steadily alive, it is scandalous that it buy some goodwill. Even without elected bride to help prepare for the wedding. After that it is live and Duncan remains single in the mountains of the village, it does not seem Tachikire favor and regrets for that (man there is more than one sign in to post a favor to Bianca in the village) Abel. Unchanged its beauty also piled the old, is or is love at first sight to the son of Abel. memorize spell remember auxiliary spell and field spell Toramana such attack spell of camera system and the Gila system and Zaraki and Rukanan-Manusa. Auxiliary spell some of which suffer with girls. The entire attack spell Compared with girls, but not to learn the Merazoma. Mera, spell of Gila remember her only in three prospective bride. Later of Nera Briscoletti, even Debora remember almost the same spell. Armor but can be equipped with almost the same thing as a girl, she cane of thunder and silk veil, even naughty underwear be equipped. Shield can only be equipped to shield of scales. The only Metal King Helm and Bianca of ribbon can be equipped in three prospective bride. In the comparison of the ability value of the Nera Briscoletti excel in power, the other is inferior in defense of himself is almost the same. Videos SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 01 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 02 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 03 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 04 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 05 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 06 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 07 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 08 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 09 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 10 of 10) DRAGON QUEST HEROES The World Tree's Woe and the Heroes You Know Trailer PS4 Dragon Quest Heroes The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below - THE MOVIE (2015) All Cutscenes HD Dragon Quest Heroes The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below - All Special Attacks HD Gallery DQV - Bianca Young.png|Young Bianca DQH_-_Bianca.png Trivia *Bianca has become something of a mascot for the Dragon Quest series over the years, being a fan favorite upon her original appearance, and is likely one of the most well known faces in the series, even to those who haven't played Dragon Quest V. *In the DS remake, Bianca seems to talk with a Cockney accent. *In the DS remake, Bianca is the only one of the three brides that has a traditional wedding in a church. Interestingly enough, she also has a more slender and typical wedding gown compared to Nera and Debora's. *Bianca seems to be the "canon" wife, as she has the most romantic scenes with the Hero as well more backstory and even shows up in the cover of both the original game and the DS remake. In addition, choosing her as the bride originally does not punish Flora, as she has a happy ending if not chosen. The Hero's children also have blonde hair on their artwork, further supporting this theory. *Her appearance is similar to Android 18 (Lazuli) from the Dragon Ball series. External links *Dragon Quest Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Female Category:Dragon Quest Heroes Category:Book Heroes